The present invention relates to a pedestrian protection system using a beacon signal, which can prevent an accident at a crosswalk by detecting a vehicle approaching a crosswalk by recognizing a beacon signal transmitted by a beacon device mounted on the vehicle, notifying a pedestrian who crosses the street at the crosswalk or a waiting pedestrian of whether the vehicle approaches, and simultaneously enabling the driver of the vehicle to confirm the presence of the pedestrian or the waiting pedestrian.
In general, traffic lights for controlling the crossing of a pedestrian are disposed in a road where a crosswalk has been installed. Traffic lights in a suburb road are changed into a flickering state at night, and such a road corresponds to a road not having a traffic light. In a road where a crosswalk has been installed, but a traffic light is not present or a road where traffic lights are changed into a flickering state at night, in order for a pedestrian to cross the road using the crosswalk, the pedestrian must identify a vehicle that enters the crosswalk. Furthermore, the driver of the vehicle must identify the presence of a pedestrian at the crosswalk before he or she enters the crosswalk.
In order to solve such a problem, in Korean Patent No. 10-1433649, the speed of a vehicle that enters a crosswalk is measured using a vehicle speed sensor, and a pedestrian is notified of the approaching of the vehicle.
In Korean Patent No. 10-1433649, however, the vehicle speed sensor uses ultrasonic waves from a sidewalk to a carriageway. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the time taken for a pedestrian using a crosswalk to handle a situation is short because the distance where a vehicle is recognized is short, that is, 30˜40 m.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a system, which can secure a sufficient distance where a pedestrian who crosses the street at a crosswalk or a waiting pedestrian can identify whether a vehicle has entered the crosswalk and handle a situation and the driver of the vehicle can also identify the pedestrian and drive safely.